


Discussing the new holo films

by Phillipe363



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters Watching Star Wars, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Several years following the Battle of Endor  Han, Luke, Leia and Mara one day discuss the new holo films made by Disney for how they are treated in them along with their families.





	Discussing the new holo films

**Hey guys**

**So, here's a new one-shot I got born out of a plot bunny and reading two Star Wars fanfics where an author did something like this for the old EU, now Legends canon.**

**I decided to do the same only for the more updated material of the new films made by Disney/Lucasfilm so The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi for starters.**

**Basically, it's the main Star Wars characters where some of the adventures end up being holo made productions which is the actual officially released stuff in our real world and they share their thoughts on it.**

**For the timeline, this goes AU post Vision of The Future novel and takes place years into the future so everything from the Yuuzhan Vong with the rest never happened.**

**Meaning Jacen, Anakin and Jania Solo along with Ben Skywalker who is Luke/Mara's son are all in their early adult years. Compared to the Legends canon they all have better lives. Also, they are all Jedi Knights to by this point.**

**Ok let's get moving on with the story**

* * *

The Solo's apartment during the midafternoon

Luke and Mara walk in to see in the living room is Han with Leia standing in the living room.

“You have got to be kidding me” Han mutters.

Luke and Mara glance at each other with walking over to join their family.

“So, what's the problem now?” Luke asks.

“Oh, just the new crap the holo media came up with” Han says grumbling.

“What did they do now? Chewbacca getting killed by a moon, the ridiculous Yuuzhan Vong invaders from another galaxy that somebody massively exaggerated upon accidentally overhearing a conversation we had about dangers from the unknown regions. Or more bug wars?” Mara asks.

“Let's start with they had Leia and I split apart with me going back to smuggling” Han says.

“Well to be fair you did kidnap my sister when that whole Prince Isolder and Dathomir mess happened, so you did kind of have a relapse to your smuggling days” Luke replies.

“Ok fine you got me there, but it wasn't for years. I've changed from the selfish smuggler you met in that cantina and I have no intentions or desire to go back” Han says defensively.

“Good point” Luke replies.

“They had it be over our son Ben who turned to the dark side and had them destroy Luke's entire Academy with killing everyone in it. Like the whole Jacen mess all over again” Leia says briskly.

“Oh, right these new films made from the company that bought out the previous one” Mara says.

Glancing at her “You've seen them?” Han asks.

“Yes, we have, unfortunately” Luke replies.

“I'm still wondering why they named your son Ben when neither of you really know Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Mara says, “Although I'm not entirely pleased they removed our son from the new stuff entirely.”

“Ben and you,” Luke says with a shake of his head “No wonder I was so miserable in their latest film and my character felt incomplete.”

“Well at least they can't kill me again in these new films” Mara says.

“Yeah Niakari Kelen the only girlfriend or at least some woman you showed interest in for one tie in story until they killed her off” Han says.

“What bothers me is how these holo writers have turned every single woman into a screeching Palpatine. Including having me slapping officers something I would never do or even let somebody like Holdo into any military operations. Let alone make her an Admiral.” Leia says upset “Their treatment of men in this is disturbing too.”

“Seriously wonder if some female Empire or Sith nut wrote this new stuff” Han adds.

“You might have a point there Han. Also, their new stuff makes me thankful they haven't used me and hopefully never do” Mara says.

“In some cases, from how they use the Force even I know that's not how it works. Like Leia flying through space” Han says.

“Yeah they really need to go sit at the temple the next time I'm giving an introduction to the new Jedi” Luke says.

“That Rey character who can easily use the Force and beat dark side users with no training is very dumb. It was never that easy for any of us” Mara says grimacing.

“Or the Force projection is ridiculous” Han says.

“No… that can be done. It's just rarely used” Luke replies.

“I dislike how easily Rey beat you, dear brother. I've seen you fight, and Rey would have been on the ground defeated in seconds” Leia says.

“Yeah that is very embarrassing of getting beat by Rey” Luke admits.

“I wish they gave us better endings. I mean they make me dumb enough to let me killed by my own son in a trap I would have never gotten into. He might have been my son but I'm not an idiot” Han grumbles.

“And they didn't even let you go down with a fight or pulling your blaster” Mara says.

“Exactly red. Or having the kid die in the most worthless fight I've ever seen. Actually, scratch that worm ring crap, you facing off Kylo Ren wasn't even a fight. They could have you destroy AT-AT's using the Force or something before killing you” Han says.

“And they had you trying to kill your own nephew because you had a vision through the Force. You would never do that, after all, you redeemed our father” Leia says.

“I do wonder if that Snoke guy was influencing Ben Solo he could have done the same to me. I fell to the dark side at Byss and I blew up the Death Star killing millions” Luke says.

“Still you trying to kill your nephew for merely seeing a possible future is a little out their farmboy” Mara replies.

Giving a nod “Although what bothers me the most is how they had me leave behind the galaxy to suffer even in their first holo film reboot is my biggest issue. It's like whoever wrote that does not know me at all or cares to” Luke replies unhappily.

“I guess they all forget you came to Bespin to recuse us despite what General Kenobi or Yoda wanted. You've always been a person who recuses others no matter what” Leia says.

“Yeah, it's like they made farmboy into a whole different character. They might as well just called you Jake Skywalker instead” Mara adds.

“What really bothers me is they made it seem like everything we sacrificed, lost or achieved during years fighting against the Empire all for nothing. Sure, we had to put up with the Empire remnant for a decade until the treaty. And we still deal with fringe groups even now, but they have never gained back to their full strength unlike the First Order” Leia says.

“Or wipe out the entire New Republic with sending us back to a tiny group of rebels. It's like they have no creativity” Han adds.

“True. Although the earlier holo writers had made the New Republic so dysfunctional that it survives less than a generation and is replaced by some Galactic Federation that is so incompetent the reformed Empire is actually better ran” Leia says with disbelief.

“I actually don't even know who is running things in these new holo films or if there is even a main galactic government at all. They never bothered to explain it” Mara says.

“Those Hutt idiots never really bother to explain much of anything” Han adds.

“What I'm displeased with the most is like after Endor they made the three of us lose touch with each other entirely and never got to meet up before we started getting killed off. I hate how they're just throwing away our family” Luke says.

“Well you did your fair share of pulling away from all of us after that whole Callista break up years ago farmboy, among a few other reasons of getting lost into leading the new Jedi” Mara replies.

“Yeah but I still kept in touch and eventually you helped get my head back on straight. Besides Han never ran off to smuggling or cut all contact with Leia for years. That's not even including whatever they had me do” Luke says.

“Good point” Mara replies.

“And they went to bring back a larger Death Star in their first new holo film. Though given the seemingly endless supply of Empire super weapons that showed up every few months following Endor I have no ground to stand on” Han says.

“You know Han they had you use the Millennium Falcon to escape a ship by going into hyperspace. You ever actually do that?” Luke asks.

“No, and I want to since I've already run the calculations for how I could pull it off without ending up like dusted crops. Sadly, your worshipfulness over here doesn't want me to for being afraid I would get killed” Han replies.

“Well I actually like having your scoundrel self around” Leia says smiling.

“Glad we can agree without a committee” Han says giving his classic rouge grin.

“You know is there actually anything this new holo studio produced that isn't bad?” Luke asks.

“The film where they showed the Rebels stealing the Death Star plans was too depressing by the end. Though not the worst film I've ever seen” Leia says.

“I liked the recent holo film showing me ten years before I met all of you and that was a surprise since I didn't think they could make it decent” Han replies grinning.

Rolling her eyes “Of course, you did” Mara says snakingly.

“Mara and I haven't seen it yet. Although from the trailers that has got to be the cleanest, I have ever seen the Millennium Falcon. Did it really look like that before you won the piece of junk?” Luke asks, calling the ship that is an old joke between them.

“Actually, no the Falcon looked like that when I first met Lando on Nar Shaddaa. When I won the ship at the Cloud City Sabacc Tournament Lando actually tried to use it looking like a piece of junk to convince me to not take the old girl” Han replies “As if that could have worked.”

“You know even C-3PO found that L3 droid to be annoying in that holo film” Leia says.

“When even goldenrod thinks a droid is complaining too much you know you've got issues” Han replies gruffly.

“Yeah, this stuff makes me wish we never signed those papers way back during the Rebel days despite needing the extra cash” Luke says.

“Giving the rights to our lives away as well I'd rather go face a Sarlacc Pit. Although those slimly holo people were con men for not telling us the part about it meant our entire lives” Han says.

“Can't you guys fight them?” Mara asks.

“No, since it was in the very fine print so it's legal” Leia replies.

“Well on the bright side maybe with all this focus on their newer bland characters in these new holo films they can leave us all alone in peace and quit damaging us” Luke says.

“Ah, farmboy sometimes you make your optimism a little too high. They will keep going after you guys in pursuit of their never-ending credits for as long as they can make a profit no matter the damage done” Mara replies.

“Yeah I know” Luke says with a brief frown.

“Given this is one of the days I'm not being worked to death and I actually have a day off I figured this was a good chance to have a family gathering” Leia says.

“So that's why you really called us? Makes more sense now” Mara says.

“I wanted it to be a bit of a surprise” Leia replies.

“Chewie is off with Anakin and Jania on a request for Karrde investigating an illegal smuggling operation” Han says.

“And Ben is off with Jacen and Katarn helping out some Bothans on their home world with a group of mercenaries. We are heading out tomorrow to give them a helping hand once they get done with recon” Luke adds.

“Yeah, I'm going to take the Falcon and meet up with Chewie. Despite trusting them to handle things I get too restless being here on Coruscant all the time” Han says.

“I know the feeling” Mara replies.

Luke nods in agreement.

“Well if you guys don't mind, I'd say let's have a late lunch and head down to the private blaster range for some target practice” Han says.

“Sounds fine with me” Leia says, “Your cooking through.”

“Yeah you always have been better at that then my sister” Luke adds.

“No disagreement from me” Leia replies.

“Careful now. You three are all getting along and in one room with no one being a dead-beat father or husband and cowardly uncles, some holo writers might take issue with that” Mara adds snakingly.

That causes various chuckles from Han, Luke, and Leia along with Mara for a few moments. As for the rest of the day, the members of the Skywalker/Solo family spend time together catching up and enjoying each other company.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**A few notes is Niakari Kelen a character who appeared in one of the new Disney books only to get killed off at the end for anybody who only knows about the new films.**

**Jake Skywalker is a reference to Mark Hamill calling his own character that in The Last Jedi from an interview given how much they made Luke so unrecognizable.**

**So, until next time**


End file.
